CLOVER
by chiyoko-chan23
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin memberikan daun semanggi ini untuk Kagami-kun." /drabble/KagaKuro


_**~CLOVER~ by chiyoko-chan23**_

* * *

_**Contain: PWP (maybe?), (KagaKuro)**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**(I'm not own this character. All of character is belong to their creator, Tadatoshi Fujimaki Sensei.)**_

_**WARNING: (Possibly) OOC, Typo(s)/Misstypo, Gaje, BL 'terselubung' akibat kebodohan Kagami**_

_**.**_

* * *

Kuroko menemukan dua tangkai daun semanggi berdaun empat, yang konon sulit ditemukan. Ia berniat akan membawanya pulang dan menyelipkannya di salah satu halaman buku kamusnya.

**.**

**.**

Kagami, terengah-engah akibat latihan keras yang didapatnya dari Kagetora-san, ayah Riko, menggapai air minumnya, dan duduk di bangku taman. Ia menyeka peluhnya yang menetes dengan handuk kecilnya yang berwarna putih. Dia harus berlatih keras demi mencapai kemenangan saat melawan Rakuzan nanti.

"Kagami-kun."

"A... AAA... Ku-Kuroko! Lagi-lagi kau muncul sembarangan," teriak Kagami sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Kuroko memakai kaos biasa dengan celana pendek selutut biasa.

"Ada apa kau ke sini? Mau latihan?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan daun semanggi ini untuk Kagami-kun."

Terjadi keheningan yang terasa canggung bagi keduanya. Kuroko menatap Kagami, Kagami menatap Kuroko, heran. Dia kemudian menerima tangkai daun semanggi tersebut, dan memperhatikannya selama beberapa detik, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Kuroko.

"Ini, hanya daun biasa kan?"

"Kagami-kun, itu semanggi berdaun empat," tukas Kuroko, menunjuk empat helai daun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh?! Memangnya semanggi itu normalnya berdaun berapa?" Kagami terkejut.

"Kagami-kun... benar-benar bodoh."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu!" teriak Kagami, agak kesal, tapi setidaknya dia sedikit menyadarinya. Dasar BAKAgami.

"Semanggi yang biasanya ditemukan berdaun tiga, tapi ini berdaun empat, dan ada dua yang seperti ini. Mungkin, bisa jadi jimat," ujar Kuroko menjelaskan dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Kenapa kau jadi percaya jimat dan semacam itu seperti si Midorima itu sih!"

"Tidak Kagami-kun. Ini berbeda."

Kagami-kun menatap Kuroko, dengan pandangan yang lebih heran lagi. "Tch, jangan bercanda deh Kuroko. Lebih baik, kita fokus pada pertandingan kita selanjutnya, melawan Rakuzan. Aku sudah tidak sabar-pasti aku tidak akan bisa tidur la-"

Kuroko menyodok pinggang Kagami sehingga Kagami hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuroko?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti bahasanya Kagami-kun, tapi sepertinya itu kasar. Soal yang tadi, ini bukan seperti Midorima-kun yang suka ramalan dan mengaitkannya pada nasibnya di pertandingan. Ini agar aku tetap bisa jadi bayanganmu dan kau tetap bisa jadi cahayaku."

Kagami-kun membatu di tempatnya.

Serasa ada gejolak yang aneh, dan mendadak, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Hey, ada apa ini? Dramatis banget sih...

"Kuroko, kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Kagami-kun, aku serius. Karena Kise-kun pernah mengatakannya padaku, setidaknya, aku jadi terus memikirkannya. Aku, ingin terus bersama Kagami-kun."

Seolah ada seekor tupai yang melemparkan biji kenari langsung ke tenggorokan Kagami. Dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau... ngomong apa sih?" Kagami menjadi ketakutan.

"Apakah Kagami-kun, tidak ingin selalu bersamaku?"

_What the_

"Kalau soal partner basket, aku ingin selalu menjadi cahayamu. Tapi, tidak lebih dari itu. Sejujurnya, kalau kau nggak mengejutkanku sewaktu kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu, soal 'aku-jadi-cahayamu-dan-kau-jadi-bayanganku' tidak akan pernah ada," sahut Kagami, menutupi setengah wajahnya dari Kuroko.

Pipinya merona.

Kuroko tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa, sedikit terlihat seperti 'seringai'. Oke, Kuroko tidak pernah menyeringai. Hampir tidak pernah. Sebelum ini.

Kagami cengo. Dia mulai menyadari ada yang ganjil dari sini.

"Kau mau ke rumahku? Kukira kau demam-sebaiknya kau cepat beristirahat sajalah Kuroko! Tampangmu aneh tau!" Kagami beranjak dari sana. Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Rumah Kagami-kun?"

Dasar BAKAgami, kau nggak tahu bahwa mengajak Kuroko ke rumahmu adalah masalah besar...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

**A/N**

Hahahaha, drabble gaje yang PWP banget- dan yang lebih parah, ending dari seluruh fik buatan saya selalu nggantung, hahahahaha

/dibakar readers

KagaKuro manis kan... dan lagi, saya nggak tahu apakah ini OOC atau nggak, kemungkinan OOC sih besar banget. Tapi saya berharap Kagami nggak OOC karena dia pacar saya~ /najong

Baiklah, A/N kepanjangan, review dibutuhkan untuk kritik, saran, atau pendapat. Saya selalu membaca review-review yang sudah readers sekalian tulis, dan terima kasih sekali lagi /sungkem

Balesan untuk review fik ROOFTOP yang kemaren :

**Miku88** : Ah, iya makasih, tapi tentu masih banyak kekurangannya :"3 dan saya sebenernya nggak terlalu yakin apakah fik itu masuk ke genre humor apa nggak :"3

**Akaike-Chan **: Wahahaha, itu sengaja~ biarlah para readers yang berdelusi kelanjutannya :"v ah iya, terima kasih... tapi, gomen~ saya prefer KagaKuro, mungkin kalau mau request boleh... tapi nggak janji loh ya XD

**LaChoco Latte** : Wkwkwk, baguslah :"3 Kise emang polos (dan norak) terima kasih banyak, entahlah, biarlah readers yang berkhayal soal itu :v /dibakar/ ah iya, terima kasih sekali lagi~~ xDD

Dan untuk yang lainnya yang review nya tak bisa dibalas, tetap saya baca kok-

Yah, sampai jumpa lagi di fik saya selanjutnya~!


End file.
